Accept me
by rawrx3
Summary: The tenth division captain recalls the day he first met a certain raven haired kuchiki. He loved her all this time, will he finally tell her? or will she love another? HitsuxRuki. takes place during her training with Inoue. EDIT: note in ch.3
1. you saved me

_How long has it been, that I felt this way?_

Hitsugaya pondered as he did his work and Matsumoto sleeping on the couch.

He suddenly stopped writing.

_I want to tell her. I need to tell her. Damn it, I will tell her._

"Kuchiki, Rukia..." he said in a tone barely audible.

Yes, the tenth division taichou liked Rukia. It started way back when the young captain was in his last year at the shinigami academy. It was a cloudy day, about to rain. His class was practicing kido in the forty's on the training grounds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nee, Toushiro-kun can you practice with me?" asked a blushing short-haired girl.

He replied with a half asleep voice."Nah, I wanna do it myself."

Hitsugaya walked off without even looking at the sad, almost crying student.

As soon as he was two feet away, there was a loud roar and strong reatsu tearing through the sky. Then a huge hollow appeared. (a/n: huge hollow if a classification of hollows. they are huge, but they are on or two level below menos grandes.)

It had a grotesque, deformed body with its mask shaped in a triangular shape. Some student ran as fast as they could but most just stared at it as it was ripping out trees and attempting to eat the student.

As for Hitsugaya, he just stood there with his katana ready to attack. But even the cool white-haired boy was shaking and trying hard to focus. He was just trying to take every chance he could to run after that thing and swing at it.

"Why the hell is it here?!"

"Alert the Gotei 13 now!"

"They said an officer coming as fast as they can."

" Try to hold it off!"

"Students, run now!!"

The teachers and senpais were yelling in the background as the hollow became more and more aggravated.

The hollow ran trough training dummies and injured some students.

The teachers, no matter how smart they were, they were not successful at completely vanquishing the hollow, only tearing off some limbs.

Toushiro took an opportunity to attack when the hollow was trying to get up form being knocked down.

He rushed towards it and sliced down. He had a smirk of satisfaction, as he was about to make contact. But turned angry when it only left a tiny scratch on its skull.

The hollow shook him off its head. "UGHH!!" Toushiro's face came in contact with the cement pavement. He quickly turned around to see the hollow coming after him.

All the teachers and student present were screaming at him to run, but he couldn't. He stays there on his knees closing his eyes, waiting for the impact as the hollow was plunging his fist at him.

But there was no impact, no pain.

"What the..?" he opened his eyes to see the back of a shinigami with black hair, fairly short. She had her sword up against the hollow's fist. She turned around to look at him. Her face... it was flawless. She was so beautiful and her eyes looked so strong.

"You shouldn't be such a hero, boy" said the cool tone.

The shinigami the leaped into the air and cut off its arm. The hollow screamed in pain as it was tripping backwards.

Everyone was in awe of her strength.

She raised her palms and chanted. "Oh mighty heavens, forgiveful earth cast force down upon to rid the dirt that disturbs us all. Restrantion Art no. 16: Paralyzation!"

The hollow stopped squirming and roared, as it couldn't move.

Toushiro got up and wiped his cheek that had a cut. But was still focused on this shinigami. "Mae, Sode No Shiroyuki!" Everyone, including the hollow was staring deeply into her zanpatou, as it turned completely white with a silk ribbon from the bottom.

With a few quick movements the hollow became completely frozen then vaporized. She then walked casually over to the distracted young boy that was staring at the ice that was left behind.

The shinigami then offered a hand to him. He reluctantly took it.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Hitsugaya blushed lightly. "Hitsugaya Toushiro." he mumbles.

She smiled lightly at how cute he was and how short he was. " I'm Kuchiki Rukia." Kuchiki?! Of course Hitsugaya knew of the noble Kuchiki family. He felt shocked that a noble saved him. Medics from the forth division arrived and took care of everyone. But those two just stood aside from everyone.

"Ano...domo arigatou..for saving me." He was obviously embarrassed talking to her, aside from her nobility; she was a beauty from above average.

She smiled warmly. Rukia then got out a handkerchief and wiped his cut and stuck a small bandage over it. (a/n:out of her pocket! not out of thin air.)

"Its no problem."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya remembers that day like it was yesterday. But wondered if she remembers too.

He has talked to Rukia on a couple of times but mostly involved missions like their trip to the living world. He would often stare or eavesdropped on Rukia's talks or arguments with Ichigo or Renji, jealous that they all have such a comfortable relationship. Hitsugaya would often twitch when the group of shinigami would walk down the halls as students and random guys at a time would ask her out or give her letters with their phone numbers.

He knows that she won't date humans like them. But he was afraid, for once, that he was going to be rejected if he confesses to her. He couldn't bear that. He certainly can't tell anyone about it. Matsumoto would ring the Seretei bell and announce it through a megaphone. Kira would be all awkward that a taichou would confide in him. He can ask Byakuya if he can date her, since they were equally ranked. But Hinamori was his best friend, yet he wouldn't want to talk to her about his women issues. Renji was basically as much as a rival as they are friends, he just doesn't know it yet. Hitsugaya always suspected a thing between him and Rukia. It could be any day that Renji might confess to her and Rukia will surely accept, because they knew each other all their lives, its only natural.

Hitsugaya finished the last of his papers and left. (a/n: Matsumoto is still on the couch dosing off [:)

_45 years today. That's how long_


	2. grateful

_Ichigo. Don't give up. I know you're trying hard._

Rukia was lying there on her futon staring at the ceiling. Her thought kept her from leaving bed to get ready for a day off from training Inoue. She planned to visit Ukitake-taichou and have tea with him, then visit Kaien-dono's grave to leave some flowers.

She got up and did her futon back neatly. She went to her closet and took out a nice powder blue kimono with dark blue blossoms. It was ended at the lower thigh, so it was perfect for summer.

Rukia carried the folded clothes to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a morning bath. Her hair was off the side of the tub. She stayed still in the tub, still thinking. How can anyone relax during this time?

_Everyone was training hard to prepare for the winter war with Aizen. Aizen... he was the one who killed Kaien-dono. His damn experiments are even worst then Kurostachi-taichou's._

_Kaien.Dono._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M-Matsumoto!!" the pint-sized captain walked in to see his vice captain at the same place as last night with the same amount of paperwork.

"Ahehehehe that tickles. Keheheh." Matsumoto was still a heavy-sleeper as usual.

Hitsugaya was fed up. He walked over to the couch and screamed. "MATSUMOTO!!! GET UP NOW!!"

She quickly flipped over and fell face down on the floor.

"Ahh! Taichou, you're here early."

"Yes but you were here all night weren't you?"

Matsumoto quickly tried to think of the perfect lie to tell her taichou about falling asleep in the office. " Well you see, its quite funny actually. I think I drank too much yesterday afternoon. And I didn't want them to spill out by walking all the way to my place so I thought I could sober up here."

She went on and on, unaware of Hitsugaya's boiling temper.

"Give the papers to third seat and go home!" you could here the gritting of his teeth miles away.

The strawberry blonde beamed "Day off?!"

"Yes whatever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you're an excellent trainer for Inoue-san"

The petite girl blushed. "I think other people can train her better," she said shyly, as she poured out tea.

"Kuchiki, don't be modest the trainer is best when its a friend."

Ukitake gladly drank the tea and was about to speak when Rukia cut him off. "Ano, taichou, will you be well enough to fight the war?"

He pondered about it for a second. If he said yes, that will only make Rukia worry about his health and lose focus on what important. If he said no, He would not be fulfilling his duties as a captain.

"No. I wont be well enough." Rukia's face was brought down. "But, when have I ever been well? Of course I am going to fight in this. Everyone will. For what they believe in."

Rukia snapped her head up ad protested "But what if you die?!"

Ukitake sipped his tea. "I can not guarantee I will survive, but I will always leave my heart here, just like Kaien."

'Thank you..Kuchiki. I'm sorry, I've made you go through a terrible experience, but thanks to you I can leave my heart here'

"Speaking of Kaien," that snapped Rukia out of her thoughts. "Are you going to visit him today?"

"Yeah, I always do when I have time off."

"Give him my regards. Sadly I can't leave the office today."

"I understand. I'll be leaving now."

Rukia got up slided the door open. "Sayonara, Taichou."

"Yes, sayonara."

"So youthful these days." He said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urghhhhhhhhh." The prodigy captain was, for once, was sluggishly laying his head on his desk. He kept flipping side to side out of frustration.

"Taichou! Is something wrong?" asked a male seated officer from his division.

"No, everything's fine. return to your work."

"Hai!" the shinigami left in an instant to warn off the rest of the tenth division that their beloved captain is in a grumpy mood.

The captain got up and went to the balcony to look at the garden. It usually calms him down but today, it didn't do any good.

_I'll just go to the shopping district for a while_. He never really liked shopping but he like seeing the children with their parents. It gave him a warm feeling of comfort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was walking casually through Seiretei passing through the 6th division barracks. She immediately thought of Renji. She imagined him letting out a cry because his subordinates gave him more paper work.

She let out a little giggle, but before she knew it a foot came into contact with her tooshie. "WAHH!!!!" She turned around, regretting that she didn't bring her zanpatou to cut up this jerk. Rukia saw the red-haired shinigami that she was just thinking about.

"Kisame!"(a/n: kisame: rude version of saying "you") She raised her fist and punched him in his cheek.

"OW! Damn it Rukia." Renji rubbed his cheek that was turning red. And Rukia was gripping her butt that was also turning red.

"Bastard! Why did you do that for?!" It didnt come out as much of a question, more like a scold.

Renji crossed his arms." Well you were zoned out, anyone could have just kidnapped you off the streets and taken advantage of ya." Renji tried hard not to meet her death gaze.

He wanted to hide the fact that he just came up with an excuse just to see his childhood friend.

"Why do you care about that?!" His cheeks became as red as his hair but Rukia didn't notice.

"No reason, okay?"

Rukia straighten up her kimono and turned so that her back was facing him. "Anyways Renji, we're not in Rukongai anymore. Don't worry about me. But thanks for looking out for me."

Renji didn't know what to say but to blurt out that he would always protect her because he loves her.

He used all his power to keep it in. "Anyways, where are you going all prettied up?" He asked looking away. 'Did I just call her pretty?'

Rukia fully turned around so that she was facing him. "Did you just call me pretty?" completely shocked, okay not completely.

Renji turned red again, "Well yeah, anyone can tell. But you still didn't tell me where you're going."

"I'm going to buy flowers for...Kaien-dono."

Even though they drifted apart when Rukia was adopted, Renji knew how important Kaien was to her. He always felt jealous that they would spent a lot of time together but he was grateful that he made Rukia feel that she was accepted in the Gotei 13. Renji also knew how he died. Rukia wouldn't talk for 3 months, and when she did, she would be a cold, stoic figure to everyone. Byakuya would be proud of the model Kuchiki figure. But even Byakuya himself was worried.

Renji would try to comfort her but she would brush him off by remarks like, "Why are you suddenly worrying about me now?" or "You should have better things to do, like drink with your buddies." He would feel mad and crushed after she said those things.

But they returned back to the strong-bonded friendship after Ichigo rescued her. Renji was aware that Ichigo loved her as well. Why else would he risk his life for her? It was certainly not to repay a debt. He's also grateful to Ichigo for returning the warm-hearted, kind and gentle Rukia back to him. Maybe this time Renji could make her love him instead of the human shinigami.

"Renji?" He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the raven-haired girl calling him.

"Hmm?" Renji snapped out of it and stared at her.

"I'm going now."

"Yeah, bye."

"Goodbye, and don't do that again or I'll kill you."

Renji let out a laugh as he went back to his barrack. "Yeah Rukia, you do that."

Rukia smiled as she walked to the shopping district. "That idiot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this is a HitsuxRuki fic, But there is going to be some RenxRuki. In the next chapter, I guarantee you that these two will meet up and Hitsugaya might confess. I said might! Send in a review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for doing this, but I will no longer continue this story. I have no time, plus, I had 6 chapters lined up to upload, but my laptop crashed. Sorry everyone Thank you for the kind reviews. Happy reading


End file.
